


Heartbeat

by privxess



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other, The Changing, this is all it p much is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privxess/pseuds/privxess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thought Gally of all Gladers would ever get stung, but not everyone is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> You said you'd be there for me  
> In times of trouble when I need you and I'm down  
> And likewise you need friendship  
> It's from my side pure love but I see lately things have been changing  
> \- Heartbeat { Nneka }

"I need a MedJack!" Is all he hears, and it comes out like he's underwater, he can't hear and everything feels so far away. 

He doesn't remember how this happened, but the pain creeping up his body is killing him, he knows it. He can't control his limbs as an arm grabs his right wrist, he feelings something wrap around it and it pulls his arm taunt and he can't move and oh god, he's so scared. He's so scared, he's never been this scared in his life.

He tries to ask for help, opens his eyes, but all he can see is flashes of white  _scorching_ his vision and blinding him, drying up his mind and his throat until he feels like his entire body is on fire, like somebody has dropped his body into one of the bonfires. He's never felt this kind of pain in his life and he wants it to go away, he can't move any of his limbs to help release the pain, he's just stuck feeling like he's going to die. 

He blacks out.

* * *

 

"Hey, don't touch me!" He yells, kicking his arms and legs frantically as he's pushed closer and closer to the rows of water chambers. His blue eyes go wide with terror, arms reaching out to try and stop himself from getting inside, he can't go in _there_ , he'll die. He's too young to die. 

"Calm down, if you relax, it won't be as bad." One of the men dragging him tries to explain to the boy as the water chambers are just within steps of the  boy. 

The boy doesn't stop, he can't do this, he want's to go home, He misses his dad. He doesn't care about science anymore! He doesn't care about the Scorch or about the Flare and the Kill-zone Department, he cares about his dad, his dog, his snake - anything but this. "Please, I'll do anything! Just don't put me in there, I'm gonna drown!" He pleads, panic filling his voice and facial expression, as he watches other boys his age be stuffed into the same tubes. 

They stand in front of his for a second, the water slowly draining out and letting the chamber empty and cold. He's so scared, so fucking scared.

The door is pulled open, the boy stuffed inside so that his face is able to be seen by the rows of chairs and desks facing the  _line_ of children being lead the same fate as him.  The label his tank with his name so everyone will know who he is when they're done with him. He's  **A9** , he only knows because they won't call him anything else. Not the name is Mom and Dad gave him, not the one everyone knew him by.

Just

**A9**

The chambers fill with water once everyone has the tags on they're tanks, like dogs. The boy closes his eyes and breathes out hard, trying not to panic. 

It takes 5 minutes and 55 seconds for the water to cover his head.

It takes 1 more for him to panic and start pounding on the glass to get out.

It takes 4 more for him to realize the people watching, they don't care about him like he though they would have, watching them write down his, no, everyone's reactions to the stressful situation.

 

* * *

 

"This, children, is the Sun. Now, what does the sun produce again?" A lady dressed in a white coat asks the group of boys sitting in a small room, facing a white board.

A kid in the back, raises his hand, but this one boy doesn't seem to care.

"Flares!"

"Very good **A5**!" He's praised. "You may leave the teaching session today, Miss Pagie will speak to you on the way out."

One by one, each kid says something right, leaving with the same message until it's just him, looking at the wall.

" **A9**."

He doesn't move.

" **A9** , I am speaking to you!" The female yells, making the boy jump a little, but he shows no interest and paying attention to her. "Are you not retaining the lessons, you're behind in your group, you're farther would be very disappointed in you." She doesn't miss a beat in bullying his weaknesses. Not one to make the boy tense up.

"Sorry, I'll listen."

 

* * *

 

"I'm hungry"

"Same."

"Wanna do something?"

"Nah, Sigs, I just wanna eat."

"We could sneak into the kitchen?"

"And risk getting punishment, again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

The two nearly teenage boys get up from their shared room, roomed together due to the ones rough nature and the others natural ability to calm the other down in times of distress. They creep down the long hallway, passing everyone's room, and even having to pass by the girls area, snickering quietly as they break out into a run, bare feet slapping against the floor. Sneaking past WCKED officials walking along the hall to make sure the kids don't do exactly what these ones were.

Finally they reach the kitchen, all laughs and smiles.

"Alright, what can I get the little Gally to eat?" He asks,  shoving him a bit as he makes his way over to the pantry to get a box of pancake mix.

The other, presumably Gally, opens the fridge and tosses two eggs for the other to catch. Which he doesn't. And the eggs fall to the ground and both boys just laugh and it feels good to laugh again.

 

* * *

 

“So, who left today?”

“Not sure, I heard nobody this month because the swipe didn't work properly. Killed ‘em dead in the lab.”

“Gal, that's gross.”

“Could have been me or you.” He shrugs, laying down in his bed and flexing his fingers, he’s worried. He’s not sure when they’ll be taking Siggy or himself to be used for the next victim of the TM, as they call. it. He doesn't care about the people who leave one day a month, or the group that left them on first day, but more than half of them ended up dead. His main concern is making sure that himself and Siggy don’t get hurt, he’s main concern is getting them out of this place before anything bad happens to them, if that’s possible.

“Did you hear a word I just said?” A voice cuts into his thoughts, making him roll over to face the wall.

“I don’t wanna talk right now, sorry. I’m thinking.”

Suddenly, the weight on the bed is uneven and Gally knows that the weight is shifted so Siggy has more of the bed, as Gally has his body pressed to the wall. A hand runs through his short hair, making him sigh but not move.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, make sure it’ll get us out."

 

* * *

 

The world has been scorched, he remembers it perfectly. He remembers his mom catching the flare and being taken away, not before kissing him eight times. Lucky number eight he tried to remember that part for some reason. He remembers the van outside his house on that day, people in coats walking into his house as he hides under the sink in the kitchen with his dog to take a closer listen.

He remembers being called Immune.

He remembers his dad crying.

He remembers getting in the van two weeks later, his dad smiling proudly as his son leaves. 

 

* * *

 

 They come into their room one early morning, both boys sprawled out on the floor having spent the night wrestling and being too lazy to move.

He can’t remember the words, but he remember being held down so he couldn't get up, he remembers seeing his friend - the only person who cared about him - being dragged away, and his screams dying down into sobs when he realizes he’ll never see his friend again.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up, it took six day for the serum to pull him out of his fight with his memories. When he wakes up though, the first thing he does, he starts crying, sobbing even, and there isn't even anybody here with him. He’s alone, he’s always been alone hasn’t he?

A familiar voice speaks to him, wrapping him in a hug before he even can register who it is, but he knows.

It’s Frypan, Siggy, it’s always been him.

He hugs the other male back, still sobbing hysterically as he tries to talk through his tears, but he can’t find the words. He forces them to come out, almost choking when he says it.

“Fry, we can never leave here okay? You have to stay here with me, we can’t go back outside, ever. Promise me you’ll stay here with me.”

“I promise Gal, just relax.” Frypan replies, rubbing the others back until he calms down. He’ll never know what Gally saw, but the boy who wanted to break out of the Glade more than anything wants to stay here forever now, so Frypan knows whatever it was, wasn't a joke. 

 


End file.
